Papo de Mestres
by lilubowie
Summary: 22 anos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, Neville e Nott, professores, conversam no Cabeça de Javali sobre seus alunos, mais especificamente James e Albus Potter. Oneshot. Rated "M" por causa de palavrão, para ser mais seguro.


Definitivamente o Cabeça de Javali era um bom bar. Claro, podia não ser tão confortável, as cadeiras estavam um pouco bambas, as cortinas tinham cheiro de mofo e o chão parecia que nunca tinha sido limpo. E é claro, vez ou outra algum bode ou três atravessavam o lugar com seus sinos balançando.

Com tudo isso, quase nunca aparecia um aluno para encher o saco.

Era um ótimo bar.

Neville Longbottom e Theodore Nott há muito tempo já haviam esquecido suas diferenças de Grifinório e Sonserino. É verdade, Nott não fazia parte de nenhuma das gangues verde e prata que infernizava a vida dos alunos e cuja metade acabou debandando para o lado das trevas, mas a peça de serpente sempre perseguiria qualquer membro da casa. Por mais de dez anos estiveram lecionando juntos em Hogwarts; Neville, diretor da Grifinória e professor de herbologia e Nott diretor da Sonserina, encarregado de ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eram os únicos professores da mesma idade e o convívio acabou se tornando em uma amizade competitiva, sobretudo durante os jogos de quadribol.

No bar, qualquer animosidade era esquecida. Ou quase.

- Meu Potter é melhor que o seu. – Nott declarou, pousando o copo de wisky na mesa. Albus Potter, apesar de todos os seus medos e preconceitos contra a Sonserina, havia sido sorteado naquela casa, para a alegria dos colegas e diretor que viam nisso uma forma de redimir a sua reputação.

- Jamais, James é um gênio... – Neville ponderou – Ele e Fred. Aplicam essa genialidade para coisas erradas, é verdade, mas ainda assim gênios.

- Admito, admito... poucos alunos do quarto ano conseguem implodir uma torre inteira sozinhos. Mas – continuou – Albus conseguiu produzir um patrono corpóreo no primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro dia!

- Pra que diabos essa sua pira de ensinar crianças de onze anos a conjurar patronos? – Neville criticou. – São apenas Crianças, Theodore...

- Exatamente. Precisam se proteger, são vítimas fáceis para dementadores...

- Há mais de dez anos não se vê um dementador na Grã-Bretanha! Para com essa obsessão, homem de Merlin!

- Eles vão voltar. Eles nunca serão extintos... – Nott disse com uma voz sombria, olhando para o nada.

Neville resolveu desviar o assunto.

- Qual a forma do patrono dele? – perguntou.

- Um tigre.

- Nossa. – Neville se admirou.

- Falei que ele era o melhor. O de James é uma foca. – Nott adicionou, triunfante.

- Mas é uma foca bem grande... eu já vi. – Neville defendeu. – E, se eles não fossem irmãos, James ganharia fácil de Albus num duelo...

- Jamais! – Nott protestou – James explodiria o salão de duelos inteiro antes de conseguir fazer um arranhão em Albus.

Neville fez uma cara de derrota, mas não disse nada. Fato, James Potter tinha um potencial para ser um grande mago, mas sua hiperatividade e comportamento impulsivo o impediam de seguir qualquer estratégia ou mesmo lógica.

Os dois bruxos levantaram seus copos enquanto um grupo de bodes passava por baixo da mesa, fazendo-a balançar.

- Mas Albus tem a ajuda de Rose e Scorpius... isso tem que ser levado em consideração. Rose é um verdadeira enciclopédia ambulante, como a mãe, e Scorpius é um estrategista. – Neville argumentou.

- James tem uma verdadeira horda de faz e seguidores, Neville... terei que desconsiderar seu argumento. – Nott sentenciou. – Se ele quisesse, ou ouvisse alguém que não as vozes na sua cabeça que eu tenho certeza que devem existir, teria as mesmas vantagens que Albus.

Neville suspirou. Era verdade.

Um grande estrondo pôde ser ouvido por toda a Hogsmeade. Havia água por todos os lados como se o povoado tivesse recebido uma chuva repentina. Olhando pela janela do bar, a Lula Gigante do lago podia ser vista pendurada em uma das torres da escola.

Os dois professores soltaram um longo suspiro.

- Par ou ímpar para ver pra quem sobra a detenção do James? – Neville perguntou.

- Justo. – O outro perguntou.

James e Fred Weasley estavam nos jardins olhando para o molusco enroscado na torre com uma expressão que somente poderia ser traduzida de uma forma: Agora fodeu.


End file.
